Bumblebee The Decepticon
by SomeOneYouDon'tKnow LOLZ
Summary: Bumblebee is faced with the challenge of a new life. Why? Because he didn't have a choice!  What happens when he is forced to go through with being a Decepticon and suffers? How will the Autobots ever get him back and return him to normal? Read to find ou
1. Chapter 1  The Abduction

**I'm pretty excited! You know, this being my first Transformers fanfic after all. :D Anyways, my best friend got me hooked to Transformers, I just adore Bumblebee, so I just HAD to make a fanfic on him, and just came up with this idea 'bout what would happen if he turned evil.**  
**I don't own anything licensed here! Please enjoy!**

* * *

**Plot~**

This takes place after the first movie. _(Jazz hasn't been killed here, and yes, he's in the story!)_ Bumblebee one day is at home with Sam, when Optimus orders for our favourite autobot crew to meet at the base, for a meeting. What happens when this meeting goes totally wrong and something horrible happens to Bumblebee? What if that horrible thing forced him to trade sides and become a _**decepticon**_? Will the autobots ever be able to get him back? _**Read and find out.**_ It's Pretty random! Some other OC Characters Added!

* * *

**Chapter One-The Abduction**

**Normal POV~**

Bumblebee was chillin' in Sam's backyard, because Sam's parents were out of town for the weekend. He was trying to sleep, but then, a certain pontiac solstice pulled into the drive way.

_"It's Godzilla! Run for your lives!"_ Came a random quote from Bumblebee's radio, directed to none other than Jazz.

"Heh, very funny." Jazz retorted. "'nyways, Prime called a meetin' for us 'bots. You betta' get yo' aft ova' der."

"What's the emergency?" Sam asked curiously as he popped out of the garage. "Don't tell me you guys are going to go on another journey to save the world."

"You wish." Jazz taunted.

_"We better get going, boss."_ Rang Bumblebee's Radio he'd always used instead of his vocal processors. _"I'll be back."_ Ah, the Schwarzenegger line.

"Don't get all Arnold Schwarzenegger on me! I'm comin' with!" Sam protested.

Bumblebee looked at Jazz as if asking him if it was okay for Sam to come. Jazz gave him a knowing look.

"'Course Sam can come, he's part of the crew, ain't he?"

Bumblebee chirped with joy and returned to his alt form opening the door to the driver's seat, letting Sam in. Sam, buckled up and started '_driving_' Bumblebee.

As they were heading to the base, a conversation had started out of pure boredom about the autobots through the comm links they had.

"So..you guys don't even know what karaoke is?" Sam asked, kind of shocked. Although, he figured he should've expected this from alien robots.

"Logomachy?" Jazz asked.  
"N-No...karaoke...what the heck is logomachy?"

Bumblebee searched it up on the web and played the pronounciation guide to the word. _"Logomachy, A dispute about words. A dispute carried on in words only; a battle of words."_ Came from the male announcer.

"That sounds like Optimus..." Sam pointed out.

After that came a very awkward silence.

"No..okay, you see, karaoke is when you have a mic and a karaoke kit, then you take turns singing songs and seeing who would've sang the best." Sam explained, trying to stop this conversation. He decided it was probably too weird to discuss this with autobots.

The ever almighty Jazz threw out a bet, "Heh, I bet I'd kick all yo' afts in dis karaoke."

"Wanna bet?" Sam laughed.

Bumblebee also seemed to enjoy this, for he was in a better mood then he'd been all day now that he was back in action on the road.

"Hey 'Bee, can you stop for a sec? I gotta tinkle!" Sam laughed at his comment. "I mean, I have to go to the washroom!" He now said urgently about halfway into the ride.

_"And we'll be back after thirty minutes."_ Rang Bumblebee's radio.

"Aw, come on 'Bee, I'm not going to be that long! I just gotta go! Badly!" Sam practically jumped out of Bumblebee's window looking for a place to stop.

"That there's nasty! Dude, yo' shoulda gone 'nd done yo' business before we left." Jazz scolded in his own kinda way.

Before Sam even got the chance to make a comeback, Bumblebee had stopped at a gas station. Sam bolted out of Bumblebee and made his way to the restroom.

Five minutes later, Jazz had to leave. "Yo, man, I gotta go pick up the otha 'bots. Bossbot has got me chaperoning you all, 'cuz he don't want us to drive der alone. Donno why, though, he seemed kinda stressed out 'bout somethin.'"  
Bumblebee chirped signaling that Sam and he would be okay on their own, then Jazz headed for the road once more.

As soon as Jazz left, as if on cue, Sam had burst through the bathroom panting, as if he held his breath the whole time. Sam panted and said, "It..._stinks_ in there." Well, aparently he had been holding his breath. Then, Bumblebee had let Sam back in, after a reluctant fight about if Sam has washed his hands or if he was dirty or somethin' like that.

**Jazz's POV~**

I'm on the way to go and get _Ironhide_ out of all 'bots. I groaned at the thought. I heard he's a guardian of some new girl, named Alex. Aparently, she accidentally found Ironhide in his robot-form and Optimus had no choice but to let her in on the secret 'bout us 'bots.

I pulled into Alex's driveway, surprisingly, Ironhide was also there.

"Wazzup _Ironaft_?" I teased, not really botherin' to use da comm link. "She won't let'cha in the garage 'gain?"

He groaned.

"Aw, come on, not happy to see meh?" I sighed, then mumbled. "Seems like hardly 'nyone is."

Alex came running outta her house. "Well, speak a' the devil." I said, amused.

"Hey Jazz! Watcha doin' here?" She said happily.

"Nothin' much, girly. Just tryin' to get ol' Ironaft to a 'bots meetin.'" I answered her.

"Ohmigosh! Can I co-"

"NO!" Ironhide interrupted Alex.

I thought 'bout this. Ain't Alex and Ironhide supposed to get along?

I chuckled. "'Course little lady can come, she just need to ride wit'cha Ironhide."

"No way! Last time I let her ride in me, I ended up waking up _in the mall_! IN THE MALL! LIKE _LITERALLY_ INSIDE! _IN A CANDY STORE!_" He practically yelled.

"Woah! Slow yo' boat man! Fine 'den, she can hitch a ride wit me." I offered, just wanting to get outta here.

Alex cheered, "Yay!" She then sent a glare to Ironhide before gettin' in me.

"Let's roll." And we were off.

I sped off, while a sighing Ironhide followed right on my tail.

"Jazz, what's the meeting for? Why'd Optimus call for it?" Ironhide asked me. 'Bee asked me da same thin.' I recalled.

I'm startin' to wonder 'bout why he called the meetin, also now. "Donno, seems like he's really stressed 'bout somethin."

Now, we were passin' the gas station where 'Bee was supposed to be-

"HOLY FRAG! 'BEE!" I yelled. What the slag was happenin'?

**Normal POV~**

Bumblebee was being abducted by Starscream who was trying to get him in the airship. Bumblebee was practically screaming like a little girl, but he managed to get away in his alt form with Sam still inside him.

He drove to Jazz. _"HELP!"_ Came from his radio._ "I'M BEING KIDNAPPED! AHHH!"_

"'B-Bee! Don't panic! Come on, let's roll!" Jazz tried to reassure him everything would be fine, but even he wasn't really sure it would be.

They started off in one of those epic car chases, but Starscream flew in his F-22 Raptor form, so it was like a car/fly chase.

The airship was still following close on their tails, although much to their surprise, none of the fleshling standbyers noticed this chase happening.

_"He's right on our tail, sir!"_ Rang Bumblebee's radio. _"You'll never take me alive!"_

"Bumblebee, right now's not the best time for your little radio rants!" yelled Ironhide through the comm link.

Starscream landed right in front of Bumblebee, forcing them to stop. They were in a clear alley, that was on the other side of town. They transformed back to their bot-like selves.

Sam and Alex stood behind a dumpster. Alex started cheering, "COME ON IRONAFT! BLOW HIM UP WITH THOSE CANNONS I LOVE!"

Ironhide happily complied and got a good shot at Starscream, who started yelling in pain. Although he was being shot at,

Starscream managed to pick up the struggling Bumblebee, who was also shooting at him, and get him in the airship.

"'BEE!" Jazz yelled. Much to his dismay, one of his best buds had been taken away by a decepticon who sounded like a squeaky dark vader!

Bee's expression was pure horror as he saw his friends for what would seem like the last time...as himself anyway.

Ironhide and Jazz stood staring at the airship like idiots as it flew away..and they couldn't do anything about it...

**An hour later-Autobot Base~**

Jazz and ironhide informed Optimus Prime, the leader of our favourite autobot crew, about Bumblebee's abduction. They were at the base with everyone; Optimus, Ratchet, themselves (Ironhide and Jazz), but no Bumblebee. Even Sam and Alex were there.

"Yeah Prime! Sam even fell outta' 'Bee as Screamer (Starscream) lifted 'Bee 'nto the airship!" Jazz continued explaining to Optimus, also using that nickname he gave Starscream. "Thank Primus ol' Ironaft was here ta catch 'em!"

Optimus, of course, was shocked by this outcome. He certainly was not expecting this. Although, being that great captain he is, he kept a straight face throughout all of this.

Soon, he looked at Sam with a pitying kind of look. "Sam, what had happened? When and how exactly did this happen?"

"Well..I had just gotten out of the bathroom. And really, all that happened was that I was going to get in Bumblebee, and we were about to hit the road, but.." Sam started, although he was having a hard time remembering what had happened. This was probably due to all the shock of what had just happened an hour ago. "...then we saw the airship...and Starscream came out and tried to get 'Bee, so I threw a shoe at him..."

Jazz burst out laughing at Sam's statement. "That probably could've been why Screamer was so mad back den!"

"Then Starscream tried to get me, but 'Bee defended me. Then, you came." Sam finished and stared at Jazz.

"This is no laughing matter, Jazz." Optimus interrupted sternly, and that sure did get Jazz to stop his outburst. "Bumblebee is an important comrade, we need to devise a plan to get him back from the Decepticons." He continued.

"Wait!" Sam exclaimed. "Aren't you going to tell us what you called this meeting for, first?"

Optimus thought about it for a couple of seconds and made his decision to tell them. So, he continued calmly. "I have called you all hear today for something very important. Decepticons have come back to Earth, and are looking for us again. I have collected details on what their plan is, and of course, they want to destroy us again."

Sam groaned. "And what does this have to do with 'Bee?"

Optimus looked at Sam sadly. "I do not know. Maybe it could have been anyone they wanted, but Bumblebee was the closest at the time. He's also the youngest out of all of us, so he could be an easy target for the Decepticons. Although, I have faith in Bumblebee. He _will_ surely come through."

"But..." Alex looked sad. "We never know that. Maybe Bumblebee won't pull through."

Everyone looked down in deep thought.

Jazz cleared his throat loudly, grabbing everyone's attention. "Now, now, I can't be hangin' here wit some sad 'bots. Instead of mopin' 'round here, I want'cha 'bots gettin' yo' afts outta here and get thinkin 'bout a plan for gettin' 'Bee back."

Sam and Alex grinned at Jazz's comment. "Yes'siree!"

Everyone had a spark of hope. "There has to be a way to get Bumblebee back. There just _has _to be." Sam repeated as everyone brainstormed different ideas.

**With Bumblebee on the Airship-Still Normal POV~**

Bumblebee was being dragged on the airship to what looked like a prison cell. Two Decepticons threw him in and locked the doors to it.

"What the heck is happening?" Bumblebee mumbled, barely a whisper, actually using his own voice processor.

There was a chuckle from behind him. How does this chuckle sound like you might ask? This chuckle sounded like a demented dark vader's chuckle. And if it sounded like that, there's only one Decepticon possible, yes, it was Starscream.

"Hello, young Autobot. You are Bumblebee, correct?" Starscream started in that creepy way of his. I shot a stinger of mine, irritated, to him. "_Scrap_." It barely missed him.

"I see you're a feisty young fellow. Although, do not worry, you are our guest, we will be sure to treat you with the highest honor under _Lord Megatron's_ command." Starscream smirked.

Bumblebee gripped the railings of this 'prison cell,' freaking out, wide-eyed, and just about ready to start shooting every single thing in sight just to get out, until...

"Oh, but we can't let you harm anybody or escape now, can we?" Starscream took out a remote control with a huge red button.

_'Red buttons are never good...'_ Bumblebee thought.

Starscream pressed the red button and an invisible shield popped up around Bumblebee's cell.

Bumblebee stared curiously, wondering if he could penetrate through the shield, so he started shooting those stingers of his at it.

"It doesn't work..." Bumblebee just stood there, having a hard comprehending what was going on.

If possible, Starscream's smirk grew wider, as Bumblebee's expression looked more helpless, by the second. Soon, Starscream was called back by Megatron, leaving Bumblebee alone in his cell with two Decepticon guards.

As soon as Starscream got out of the room, Bumblebee immediately started thinking of all the possibilities of escape. He looked around. There were two Decepticon guards in front of his cell and a shield that he doesn't know how to get through. On the far right of this small room, his cell was in, he saw a control box that had the remote control, Starscream used for the shield, on it. He also noticed the control box would unlock the lock on his cell. Now, he wondered about how would he be able to get to that...he looked back at the guards. 'Or maybe _I_ won't have to be the one to get to it." He thought.  
Maybe...maybe he'd be able to get out after all!

**With Starscream~**

"Starscream." Megatron started, while Starscream knelt down in front of him. "Has your mission been successful?"

"Yes, Lord Megatron. We have Bumblebee locked up in a cell right now." Starscream answered, feeling slightly nervous. But, heck, anyone would feel nervous when facing someone who'd be able to kill you easily.

Megatron chuckled in that deep voice of his. "Good." Then, he walked past Starscream. "I'll go greet him personally."

Starscream seemed shocked. "B-B-But Lord Megatron!" He exclaimed.

Megatron growled.

Starscream's voice lowered in volume a little, "D-Do you not want to see him when we're done the experiment?"  
"I want to see how well he'll do now..." Megatron stepped out of the room, "..._before we resort to drastic measures_."

Megatron was walking to the room where Bumblebee's cell was supposed to be, but then he heard an explosion.

"What was that?" Megatron yelled alarmed and alert.

One of the Decepticons, who happened to be one of the guards supposed to be guarding Bumblebee's cell, limped to him. "L-Lord

Megatron...the Autobot...has escaped.." The Decepticon fell to the ground.

"What?" Megatron fumed. He ran to the room where the cell was supposed to be. "Not here..." He growled fiercely.

He ran down the hallway of the airship. "Where did that autobot go..?"

Then, there it was. A flash of yellow that ran behind him. Megatron turned around and saw Bumblebee, in alt form, driving away. He smirked.

**Bumblebee's POV-Flashback~**

I was waiting for just the right moment to get the guards' attention. When they finally stopped talking to each other, about who knows what, I decided to get my plan into action.

First, I knew that my stingers wouldn't be able to penetrate through the shield, but I also knew it made a heck of a lot of noise when I did shoot at the shield. So, I started shooting as much as I could at the shield, through the railings of the cell obviously.

"What the-" One of the Decepticon guards started.

The other glared, furious, at me. "You better stop that, _kid_."

'Kid?' I thought, angry. 'Nobody calls me a kid!' I started shooting more and more every second. 'I just have to keep trying to get the guards irritated enough that-' I started thinking.

"Ugh, that's it!" One of the guards caved. He went to the control box and unlocked the shield and doors to my cell.

'-Until they'd do that." I finished thinking.

"What are you doing?" The other guard fumed. "He's going to be able to get away now!"

"O-Oh, sorry!" The guard apologized, but before they turned their weapons at me, I shot them with my stingers.

"And that's for calling me a kid!" I smirked.

Soon, I ran out of the room, and looked for an exit out of this flying death trap.

**End of Flashback~**

Now, I was walking down the hallway quietly, but then Megatron showed up.

"_Scrap!_" I cursed, then transformed back into alt form. Soon, I was driving as fast as I could away from Megatron, because in this situation: _Yes, my life did depend on it._

I knew Megatron wouldn't bother using his Cybertronian Fusion Jet Fighter in here, so I sped up.

We kept going and going, but I reached a dead end, and I could hear Megatron's footsteps behind me. I turned back into my bot-form, but before I was able to shoot Megatron, I felt a sharp pain. I shrieked. Everything kept feeling farther and farther away from my clutches and I knew something just wasn't right. The pain kept getting deeper and more painful each moment. But then, everything seemed to fade away, and the last thing I heard was Megatron's deep chuckle. I had a dark feeling inside me, I was devestated. The only thing I could think of at this point was that I failed everybody._ Optimus.. Ratchet.. Ironhide.. Jazz.. Alex.. Mikaela.. Sam.._  
"_Forgive me..._" Were my last words...as the world around me..faded away...and I blacked out.

**Preview for Next Chapter~ Bumblebee's POV~**

Everything felt different. I feel so mad, it's just a crazy feeling that you can't really describe. Although, this wasn't a good feeling, it was bad. It felt as if I was born a new 'bot. I couldn't remember anything, except for the fact that I was in the Decepticon airship. What was my name...where did I come from...who am I forgetting? Soon, all of these things didn't matter anymore as this overwhelming feeling took over my mind and my body. My optics opened slowly...

I spoke a few words, with a voice unlike my own. My point of view on everything had changed. Although, underneath all these mixed feelings, there was one that was so familiar...so weird...it was warmth.. a warmth I had felt before, and it seemed to just keep getting smaller and smaller. This warmth wasn't given to me by a Decepticon. What is this warmth?

My life had changed in a blink of an eye, and it felt as if...I'm never getting my old life back.

* * *

**Well, it's done! I'll post the next chapter if I get at least two reviews! I hoped you guys liked it, and if you have any advice or comments, please tell me. I'm still kinda new to this, and I'm not the best writer, but I at least hope you enjoyed reading this! Please R&R!**


	2. Chapter 2  The Plan

**Hey peoples and bots of all kinds. I just read the chapter from before and now I'm thinking, "Well, frag, that sucked. I hardly described anything and I didn't really build any kind of emotion in the story!" So I'm terribly sorry if there was any disappointment or confusion...obviously, I'm not that great of a writer. But, I tried my best! =)**

**Anyways, this is dedicated to all Bumblebee fans everywhere!**

**Also, I haven't been updating in a long time, because of personal reasons, you know: family and all that.**

**So please bear with me for now as I try my best once again! Here's chapter two! "I don't own anything licensed in this story." **

* * *

******Bumblebee The Decepticon **

******Chapter Two - The Plan**

**Recap~**

So, Bumblebee doesn't remember anything about being an autobot? Why? Because of Megatron's evil doings! Now, Bumblebee is a decepticon (or is he? ;D) and he doesn't know what to do. Is he going to be used until he's offlined permanently by the 'cons or will the autobots save him in time? Read this chapter to find out!

**************Normal POV~ With Bumblebee~**

I growled irritably as I could feel my consciousness fade back. _'Okay... Back into reality?'_ I asked myself uncertainly. _'Primus, I'm talking to myself...' _My processor whirred as I started to come back online, but... now, there's just something that bothers me.

Why do I have this feeling of anger? It's so crazy, as if I'm searching for something that I urgently need, yet, it's so bizarre, because I don't know what I'm looking for. Such a deep pit of despair and panic. _'I need to find that thing I'm looking for, and I don't care if I have to offline a couple autobots in progress.'_ The feeling would just make me live and tell me that I had to do this.

Everything felt totally and entirely different. Although, this wasn't a good kind of feeling, it was bad. It felt as if I was born a new 'bot. I couldn't remember anything, except for the fact that I was in the Decepticon airship. What was my name...where did I come from...who am I forgetting? Soon, all of these things didn't matter anymore as this overwhelming feeling of sin and evil took over my mind and my body...well, at least that's what it felt like.

Okay, so...is this my new life? Maybe... I'm a decepticon...I've always been a decepticon...right? That statement just felt so totally wrong, I can't believe I actually processed that. My spark and my processor are saying two different things and I don't know what to choose! My processor says I was and always will be a 'con, yet my spark says that I was never and should never be a decepticon! If I'm not a decepticon then what _am _I?

After having an argument with...well, with myself, I started to think about the situation I was in and started to get serious.

Can I speak?

"What the frag..." I spoke a few words, with a groggy voice, unlike the one I remember I used to have. I'm probably just tired...

I couldn't really make out too much, because my optics weren't fully online yet. I felt too weak to even do that. I simply rested my head back on the thing I was laying on tiredly.

_"He has seemed to have awakened."_ I heard a voice say. Oh wait, I wasn't alone in this room. I lifted my head just ever so slightly and saw two enormous decepticons in front of me.

My optics widened for a fraction of a second. 'Decepticons?'

At the sound of that familiar word, I felt myself relax physically, but my processor was such a mess. My whole body ached and my processor aches just thinking about my aching life! ...If that makes sense in any way.

_"Ahh, yes. The experiment has worked. He's still alive."_ I took this other familiar voice into my processor and thought about who this 'con could be.

I practically jumped up from the berth I was lied down upon as soon as I recognized this voice. "Megatron..." I managed to mumble, even though everytime I used my vocal processors it hurt.

But then, something just hit me.

Megatron eyed me as I stood up from the berth. "No way...I'm _alive?_" I examined my servos suspiciously. Flipping them over repeatedly.

How could I be alive? I mean...what happened before...

What happened before is gone.

I don't remember at all. There's nothing to remember. This is my life, the one I've always remembered. My designation..._Bumblebee_...my alt mode..._2007 Chevrolet Camaro_...my purpose...

"Serve Lord Megatron."

I turned around at the voice that suggested that, as if reading my mind. ...Starscream? Yes, this was Starscream. Why was he suggesting this?

"What?"

"You have to serve Lord Megatron." He stated once again like it was the most obvious thing in the universe.

I was about to answer him back, opening my mouth plates, but then immediately closing them in thought. My processor whirred as I tried to comprehend all of this. _'But...did I do that before?'_ I asked myself.

All of a sudden, I was pushed roughly against the wall by Megatron himself, who used a threatening claw to scare the energon out of me and slowly buried it deep into my faceplates, leaving a long scratch there. I gasped in excruciating pain.

"Is that clear?" He asked in such a deep and merciless tone, that I was surprised I was able to manage to squeak out a 'yes' from my vocal processors. He smirked before taking his deeply buried claw out of my face. I held my poor face plates in agony.

_'Well, Primus that HURT!'_ I thought agitatedly.

The smirk on his mouth plating soon turned into an angry scowl as he headed for the door.

But before he was out of the door, he turned around and extended a sharp claw mere inches before my newly-made scratch. "And don't you _ever_ disobey me...if you do, then well, I think you're a smart enough bot to know the..._consequences._"

I nodded weakly before he finally got out of the room and the tension lifted from here into oblivion.

"Primus..." I finally said with my still groggy voice, "That there was...weird."

I saw Starscream glare at me before heading for the door.

I glared in response to him as he left, but just before heading out the door. He looked back at me.

_'Does everyone here do that?' _I thought confused.

Finally, he smirked at me and said to me in such an amused kind of way. "Direct orders from Lord Megatron himself." He was barely still in the room before he finished, "He wants you to go greet your fellow autobots."

_'Autobots?'_ I wondered perplexed. It sounded familiar...and once I heard it, my spark felt like it literally almost jumped out of my chest. Why is this? Was I an autobot before?

No, I couldn't have been...

"Here, go find them. Show yourself, but then leave before they can capture you. Prove yourself and accomplish this _simple_ task." He tossed me a piece of paper with directions on where the autobots would be doing their patrol at.

I caught the piece of paper after it hit me between both of my servos. "My first mission from Lord Megatron." I pondered, looking back at the empty doorway. "Okay."

_'Meeting the autobots should be interesting,'_ I thought secretly to myself, _'Autobots is also another familiar word.'_

Although, underneath all these mixed feelings I was experiencing, there was one that was so familiar...so weird...it was warmth.. a warmth I had felt before, and it seemed to just keep getting smaller and smaller. This warmth wasn't given to me by a Decepticon. What is this warmth? I shrugged it off hesitantly and waited for the airship to land so that I could start my mission.

So much for a dramatic exit...

* * *

**Normal POV~**

Bumblebee walked through the corridors of the familiar airship and motioned a greeting at his fellow Decepticons who passed by him, although he didn't exactly get that much of a warm greeting back. As soon as the airship landed, Bumblebee mumbled moodily, but hurriedly sped off the ship in his alt form.

Anyways, to recap what's happened here, a flashback is probably needed, so here you go!

_Flashback~_

_"Forgive me..." Bumblebee muttered before the agonizing and burning pain he felt forced him to faint._

_Megatron, being the culprit of Bumblebee's pain, smirked as he looked at the masterpiece of work he had created._

_"Wonderful..." He admired, looking at the hand that held **Dark Energon**, or Unicron's energon/blood (that he was able to obtain many vorns ago) that he had also stabbed into the young mech, who lied there unconscious. "Now, the experiment may start..."_

_"STARSCREAM!" Megatron demanded in that cruel tone of his, making said mech dash to him without hesitation._

_He handed the yellow and black mech to Starscream who smirked, immediately taking Bumblebee into a room with many wires, life support systems, and all that technical equipment._

_Immediately the dark energon flowed through the vains of Bumblebee, causing him to spur or gurgle from time to time in discomfort, but he couldn't do anything about this still fraggin' annoying pain that wasn't physical, but it was something pulling at his spark._

_Finally Starscream attached one last wire. And that was it._

**_The old Bumblebee was gone..._**

_or was he?_

_A few joors later, Bumblebee woke up with this new Decepticon life. What was the whole point of this exactly?_

_The blood of Unicron was a mysterious thing in itself altogether. It forced Bumblebee into the life of the Decepticons. Imagine him with those blood red optics the autobots dreaded seeing. What would this do to his fellow comrades? What would happen to Optimus?_

_Horrible feelings of course, and that was exactly what Megatron was aiming for. That moment of weakness that his brother ever so rarely fell into. That state that only Bumblebee could bring him into._

_And Bumblebee was the link to get him that way. Once he was like that, when he would become so desperate for him, then Megatron would attack._

_So, basically, Bumblebee was blackmail and a useful Decepticon all at the same time, since Bumblebee would **have** to obey Megatron from now on._

_That was it, and now here Bumblebee was...driving to the very base where he first started out at..._

_End~_

As Bumblebee drove, he wondered about why the decepticons didn't just attack the autobots now if they already knew where they were. He thought of two reasons.

A) They probably thought it wasn't the right time to attack.

B) They weren't ready to attack or were lazy.

He'd just go with reason letter A just in case...

Bumblebee reluctantly followed the directions to the place, swerving through traffic and speeding through red lights before getting caught by a police car. But, oh no, this wasn't just any normal police car, it was Barricade!

"You the new mech?"

"Yeah..." Bumblebee nodded his head reluctantly with his own holo at the holo-form of Barricade.

"Well, then just keep out of trouble on the streets. We don't want any suspicions raised up because of a car crash from the new mech. Megatron would _definitely_ offline you." Barricade taunted, but he didn't know that Bumblebee would be that gullible to actually fall for it. "Permanently..."

"O-Okay..."

Barricade simply turned, and drove away.

Bumblebee sighed using his holo and drove to the place that the little paper told him to go. Soon, he arrived at the place and there they were.

The Autobots.

**Optimus's POV~**

It has been about what is equivalent to two earth days and we have yet to still locate Bumblebee. We do not have much of a lead, especially because his comm. link died when he entered the Decepticons' airship.

I have the feeling that somehow Bumblebee was able to escape. I think this because, you have to keep in mind all those times where he pushed a lot of 'bots to their last nerve/wire. We do not yet know much knowledge about the whole situation, but in time, I am sure we can succeed in finding our young comrade.

I could hear with my audio receptors the familiar sound of a car horn. No, this was not just any random car horn by a fleshling bystander, it was definitely something very familiar.

Bumblebee.

All of us were still in our alt modes when we heard this, because we were on our way to try and search for Bumblebee in a certain location, but I guess he had found us first.

Jazz and Ironhide swerved around swiftly, Ratchet and I following in pursuit.

"'Bee!" Jazz exclaimed, transforming back into his bot-form (while Ironhide, Ratchet, and I also transformed), "Primus, man! I thought dat for sure we lost'ya!"

Bumblebee had stopped, but he did not transform.

"Bumblebee," I started, reaching a hand out for him, "come young one, let's take you back to the base."

He transformed slowly, the familiar sounds of the gears snapping into place and whirring around soothed us slightly. But, I was pretty sure we wouldn't all be satisfied until we all got to hear his voice to snap us back into reality, because of the aftershock that the kidnapping has caused us-

The next thing I saw horrified me. Me, Optimus Prime.

I cannot believe what I am witnessing.

"Bumblebee..." I managed to process and say, "Why...why are your optics red?"

"Did you think it would be that easy?" He asked me. What? What would be easy?

"Hey, man, wat'd those pit spawned 'cons do tah ya?" Jazz finally yelled, seeming totally taken aback. As for the rest of us, we were in the same state.

He flinched, but still shrieked, "You can't capture me," while clenching his servos tightly. You could barely see the energon that was starting to stream down his cheeks before he turned back into his alt mode and drove away.

No, we weren't going to let him go again, it's too much of a loss to just let him go. As shocked and horrified as we were, we all transformed, and followed Bumblebee. "Autobots, transform and roll out!"

Ironhide and Ratchet surprisingly followed willingly and didn't have any objections or complaints like they usually would. Although, nobot can blame them, for we are all shocked by what we had just witnessed.

"Bumblebee!" I called out in a desperate attempt to get the smaller mech to stop. Soon, we'd be back in the city and in traffic, and that would never be good for a car chase. Especially a car chase between autobots.

"Stop Bumblebee!" I called out once again, but he refused to stop.

Then, there was one simple, loud explosion.

"_IRONHIDE_, YOU CAN'T SHOOT COMRADES!" Ratchet scolded in his cranky kind of way.

"I only shot him in the tire, what else were we supposed to do? We were losing him!"

So, apparently Ironhide had shot Bumblebee with his cannons... I'll have to talk to him later.

Bumblebee swerved after losing that tire, flipping himself over, yet transforming back into a bot in the process. He couldn't balance himself without the tire, leaving him to fall back down.

"Slag." He cursed before trying to get back up.

"No way, 'Bee!" Jazz cried before tackling the slightly taller mech.

Bumblebee shot at Jazz with his stingers, which actually hit him. Jazz groaned in pain as he was thrown back to Ratchet by the sheer force that Bumblebee was using.

"Hey, man...why the tension?" Jazz asked, getting back up into a fighting stance, also trying to get the newly made dents and scratches off of him.

I decided this had to stop here.

"Easy Jazz...That's enough. Both of you. " I stood inbetween the two, my mighty demeanor halting them both.

"You..." I heard Bumblebee's voice start to break, "Who..._who are you?_"

I turned my head to stare at him in disbelief. I'm in complete and utter shock. "Bumblebee..." I extended a servo to try and help him up, but he just slapped it away irritably.

"Bumblebee, you are hurting," I recognized this because he just had that look on his face. So helpless, so young...yet so _strong_. I needed to get him back to the base so that we could sort this whole situation out. I do not want Bumblebee to go through any more of this, "Come friend, let us go back to the base."

His red optics just flickered brighter and he seemed dazed for a second.

But then he said something that would never leave my processor for the rest of my life.

_"I only live and process for Lord Megatron. I can't go with you."_

And with that, he drove away swiftly, as if the flattened tire had no effect on him.

"What da heck 're we doin?' 're we just gonna' stand here like a buncha' glitchy decepticons or 're we gonna go get 'im back?" Jazz finally asked after Bumblebee was almost out of plain sight.

"Watch your language." I reminded him.

"S'rry..."

"Oh don't worry about Bumblebee for now. I planted a tracker on him when his tire blew." Ratchet said, trying to get the signal on this little remote he had.

"When and how did you do that?" Ironhide asked, flabbergasted.

Ratchet just smirked evilly and simply answered, "That's for me to know, and for you to find out."

"Sheesh, since when'd you turn so outta charactah?" Jazz eyed Ratchet suspiciously.

I just chuckled as we headed back to the base, the three mechs arguing and bickering playfully with each other. But, there's still the fact that Bumblebee could be in serious danger, and we all have that fresh in our processors. We just need to keep him in our processors like this and I have faith that everything will be just fine. That is, as long as Megatron doesn't get into Bumblebee's processor permanently.

Bumblebee is a strong mech and I could tell that before he still remembered us. I do not know exactly what had happened, but those red optics still worry me deeply. We need to devise a strategic plan to get him back to us, then confront him about everything. I set my mind on this as soon as we had lost Bumblebee before.

We... are the autobots... and we are definitely getting our comrade back.

* * *

**With Bumblebee~ Normal POV~**

It was just too much for Bumblebee to handle. He was almost caught, barely escaped, and he managed to still drive with his severed tire.

What kept Bumblebee so stressed though is that feeling he got when he saw his used-to-be comrades. He felt so close to them, but he had no idea why. He thought that the autobots were his enemies, but his spark surely didn't think the same way his processor did. He was just so confused, but he wanted to make sure that he'd get to the bottom of this. He'd go straight to the vicious leader himself.

But yeah, he would have to try and get his tire replaced or fixed later.

Bumblebee swerved through traffic, well, not like any other normal driver would, but yes, he'd stop at red lights and avoided to get into any car crashes. Although, the young mech was so caught up in his thoughts that he didn't notice that he'd gone off track and was now on some random beach.

He rolled his three still good tires in the sand and watched it fly. The sunset setting into the perfect sea of colours and wonder. This gave Bumblebee hope. And with that hope, he knew that he could make it through any troubles or problems that would arise in his life. He just knew it.

It was actually a very emotional thing for an alien robot.

Bumblebee retraced his steps and managed to find his way back to the ship, you know...after about three earth hours.

He soon boarded the airship, going back to the place where he had first woken up earlier that day. He had soon learned that would be his room. As soon as he reached his room, he immediately fell on top of the berth exhausted. Hey, Bumblebee might now be a decepticon, but that doesn't mean he lost his personality.

After a couple of breems, he finally sat up. He had his mind set now on only one thing. To go and confront Megatron himself about his autobot problem.

Walking into the corridor, Bumblebee twittered to himself anxiously. He had one small question in mind, _'Where **is** Megatron?'_

Being the simple-minded bot that Bumblebee usually was, he just decided to roam the halls of the airship, looking for 'cons who might know where Megatron was, or if he was lucky...he'd find the colossal mech himself.

But soon, he had gotten tired and was just about to give up. Well, that is until he found two familiar decepticons coming his way.

"Why'd I have to be stuck with _you _of all mechs?" He heard the familiar voice of Barricade complain.

Insulted, Starscream just shrug off the minor insult and looked back at the police car. "Oh just shut up and get to work. Lord Megatron needs us to get Bumblebee back before nightfal-"

"Hey guys, whats up?" Bumblebee decided to interrupt. He thought that out of all bots, Starscream might know where Megatron is.

"Oh, well, we found him. I'm off duty, see ya." Barricade shrugged and walked away, leaving Starscream there with an anxious Bumblebee.

Starscream irritatedly thought he might as well get this over with. "Yeah, Bumblebee..what would you like?"

"Do you know where Megatron is?"

"What? Why would you want to know _that_?"

"I need to ask him about the autobots-"

Starscream had threateningly grabbed Bumblebee by his neck and started to squeeze it, causing Bumblebee to wheeze because his voice processors started to ache.

"What would _you_ out of _all_ mechs want to know about the..._autobots_?" Starscream asked more like a demand instead of a question. Every word making his grip on Bumblebee's throat tighten. "If out of all mechs, you should be asking _me_ instead!"

Bumblebee couldn't speak, yet on reflex he still defended himself by shooting Starscream straight in the tanks and when the taller mech fell, he was about to punch him straight in the faceplates, until Starscream decided to flip both of themselves over, while in the process, yanking Bumblebee's arm so forcefully that it almost fully came off. The yellow and black mech shrieked in pain while Starscream also punched him straight in the faceplate and he was thrown back into a wall of the airship. Despite all the pain, Bumblebee stood up, got back into a fighting stance, and tackled Starscream down. The two were just a rolling mess of metal clanking and gears whirring and grinding. Bumblebee transformed into his alt form and sped straight into the standing Starscream's legs, making him flip over. Once he was down, Bumblebee shot him in the aft, causing the silver mech to scream each time he was hit. Despite Bumblebee's attempts though, Starscream managed to flip Bumblebee over and severely injure the young mech's leg, practically rip off his arm out of its socket, and sever Bumblebee's other tire and voice processors. Soon, Bumblebee would be finished off.

Starscream grabbed the fallen mech by his leg and dragged him and threw him into the wall. He was about to finish him off by getting him in the spark chamber, but he was stopped by a voice.

_"Starscream! What in THE PIT are you doing?"_ Megatron's ruthless voice boomed through the entire airship as he saw the sight before him. "Why are you brawling with each other?"

"I'm sorry...Lord Megatron..." Bumblebee wheezed and panted painfully. He winced as Megatron took a step closer to him, the energon running down his throat and arm making him a pathetic and pitiful sight. Even Starscream started to feel bad.

But of course, Megatron did not.

"_Bumblebee_, take this as a warning. On this ship, do _not_ disobey your elders. _Especially_, I." Megatron stated, although it sounded more like a threat. "Now, go get yourself repaired. You shall still be useful to me in the future."

Bumblebee nodded, coughing in the process.

Megatron turned back to Starscream, who cowered under his figure. Soon, he was violently dragged away by his unforgiving leader to be taught a much-needed lesson.

Bumblebee, still in such a pain that couldn't be described until you felt it, walked towards the 'med bay' of the airship (he had found that room earlier when he was looking for Megatron). He was hurt so bad that he couldn't even stand up, so he transformed slowly, in a desperate attempt to just move. Soon enough, he was back in his alt mode (a very beaten up looking chevrolet camaro) and sped away awkwardly to the med bay with two severed tires, a twisted leg, and his arm that was almost practically off his body.

* * *

Once Bumblebee had reached the med bay, all the other patients had left. Although, the decepticon medic, Scalpel, rarely got patients, because of his love of taking apart machinery and putting it back together... although, he'd usually have a couple parts left over.

Bumblebee drove into the medic's office and waited for the medic to finish whatever he was doing.

Well, that's what he had planned to do, but he was losing energon here! He let out a painful cry and got the medic's attention.

It seemed like the tiny little bot had finished what looked like paperwork when Bumblebee let out his cry and decided to start tending to this new bots wounds.

Bumblebee stared curiously at Scalpel as he motioned for him to sit upon the berth so that he could examine the injured bot. Bumblebee hesitantly complied, taking a long time to transform back into his bot form and sit on the berth.

As he was waiting for Scalpel to get his supplies, he heard him mumble, "Ve must haff ze brain on ze table! Chop-chop!"

_'Maybe coming here wasn't the best idea...'_ Bumblebee thought nervously.

Yet, despite the tension, Scalpel was able to help Bumblebee feel almost 100% better.

He had done a mild-type of surgery on Bumblebee's arm, telling him that he couldn't transform for a while, and replaced both of Bumblebee's severed tires. Finally, he disconnected a few wires in Bumblebee's leg joints and injected a mild pain reliever to stop the mech's constant whimpering and complaining.

"Oh, vat's dis?" Scalpel twittered as he had found the microchip tracker from the autobots on Bumblebee. Immediately, he disabled it and threw it in the garbage.

Bumblebee sighed tiredly and thanked Scalpel before going back to his room for a nice, long, recharge.

...

He lied on his berth, staring up at the ceiling in a vain attempt to try to bore himself into recharge, but no, it didn't work. There was this annoying pain in the back of his processor desperately calling out to him, telling him to escape from this place, and he couldn't just shrug it off this time. He didn't know what to do. But, maybe his spark did.

Finally, Bumblebee let the voice in the back of his head come through. This emotion was so warm that he never wanted to let it go. He couldn't describe this wonderful state he was feeling. Although, soon the feeling went away, leaving Bumblebee there depressed. He sat up on his berth and looked around. He knew what this annoying pain was telling him in the back of his processor. It was telling him that this was not the life he was supposed to live, and that the answer or solution to his problem lies within the autobots.

Immediately, Bumblebee was going to go to the autobots, but there was just one thing.

"How am I going to get off this ship?"

* * *

**With the Autobots~**

"Optimus..." Ratchet started, "I lost Bumblebee's signal."

"I can't feel his spark signature or get him through the comm link either..." Optimus noted.

Optimus closed his optics in deep thought. What was he going to do now? The faith he had experienced earlier was so strong, but right now? Not so much.

"Well," Ironhide started, "Ratchet, where was the last place the microchip's signature had been before it died off."

Ratchet showed Ironhide the exact coordinates before telling him the bad side about the plan he knew the black mech was thinking of. "But the signal was moving the whole time the microchip was on Bumblebee, he could be anywhere by now!"

"Did da signal go in 'ny type a' pattern?" Jazz wondered.

Ratchet pondered his processor for a minute, looking over the places the signal came from again.

"Oh..yes actually. It seems like the signal is heading for...Alex's house?" Ratchet seemed shocked.

"Nice! I had a good idea fo' once!" Jazz cheered before he received a slap to the back of the head by Ratchet. "Ow, geez, Hatchet, you could at least be a little more gentle..."

Ironhide revved his engine, signaling he was going to leave for Alex's house.

"Wait, Ironhide," Optimus raised his hand before gesturing to Jazz, "Take Jazz with you before you leave. Ratchet and I will stay here, leave your comm links open at all times and be careful."

Both of the mechs nodded (despite Ironhide's whining and complaining about Jazz coming along) and transformed back into their alt forms. Soon, they were off.

Optimus now had a spark of hope again. Now...the big question was.

"How's this going to turn out?"

* * *

**Preview for Next Chapter~**

**Normal POV~**

Bumblebee looked at the ground below him as it moved a mile a minute, leaving the young mech to feel kinda dizzy. Yet despite all the pain he felt, despite all the shock, he still did what he had to do, and he was proud of himself.

Would he be proud of himself for this next move however? Well, he's not so sure. But, it was a risk he had to take.

Bumblebee took one more look before doing it.

He jumped.

* * *

**Okay, so the chapter's done! Sorry if it was kind of confusing, because I haven't written a chapter for any of my stories in a long time. If there was any confusion feel free to ask me about it in the reviews or just message me.**

**One more thing. Thanks so much for reading this story, even though I personally think it's not that great, because I'm not that much of an experienced writer. So, thanks for bearing with me! =)**

**Thank you to all who reviewed before and for now please R&R!**


End file.
